1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display field. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display using a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a type of a semiconductor device which constitutes a light source by forming a PN diode of a compound semiconductor and can implement light of various colors. Such a light emitting device has a long lifespan, can be reduced in size and weight, and can be driven at a low voltage. In addition, the LED is resistant to impact and vibration, does not require a preheating time and complicated driving, and can be packaged after being mounted on a substrate or a lead frame in various forms. Thus, the LED can be modularized for various purposes and applied to a backlight unit or various lighting apparatuses.
Meanwhile, with the development of future smart devices such as wearable devices, interest in microdisplays is increasing. The microdisplay can be used in all optical applications that are manufactured in an LED chip size of 10 to 100 μm and need to be reduced in power, size, and weight, for example, a flexible display, a smart fiber, a biocontact lens, head mounted display (HMD), human body attachment, and wireless communication fields.
In particular, microdisplay has emerged as an alternative to light and clear virtual reality (VR) devices, which have become an issue in recent years, and is also expected to be suitable for TV displays because the microdisplay can be made larger.
However, there has not been proposed a microdisplay that can be easily manufactured and can simultaneously support full colors (RGB).